


Truth or Dare

by junsnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, kind of a burn on dany, short and sweet, sorry i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junsnow/pseuds/junsnow
Summary: Jon thought Truth and Dare was a stupid game, meant for middle schoolers. They were in High School, for fuck’s sake, they should have better things to do at a party.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this prompt came to me and it didn't really fit into my ongoing modern AU so I figured it was best as a sweet oneshot. Enjoy!

Jon thought Truth and Dare was a stupid game, meant for middle schoolers. They were in High School, for fuck’s sake, they should have better things to do at a party. Not that he’d _wanted_ to be at this party, mind you, but Robb and Theon had practically dragged him here anyways.

Margaery Tyrell’s house was huge, with a nice pool in the backyard to boot. There was loud pop music that Jon hated booming through the walls, liters and liters of alcohol available and not a single adult in sight. There were too many people there for Jon’s liking, but he tried not to focus on that as he nursed his plastic cup of beer in silence.

Instead, he ended up focusing on Sansa’s pretty dress. It was short and light blue, showing off her shoulders and legs while making her eyes pop. Her long auburn locks were loose and flowing past her as she giggled with Margaery. Jon blushed, hoping Robb didn’t chance to notice him looking at his sister.

Normally Jon wouldn’t play something as lame as Truth or Dare, and neither would Robb or Theon, lest they look like children, but the girls came over with an empty glass bottle and Jon blurted out his assent embarrassingly quick to a smiling Sansa.

So here they were, sat around in a circle in the Tyrell’s spacious living room with a bottle in the center. Jon had hoped to sit next to Sansa, but a girl with silver-blonde hair he recognized from his Math class squeezed between them at the last minute. He tried not to let his disappointment show while the girl—Dana? Delilah? It was a weird name; he recalled—smiled shyly at him.

 The host was the first to spin, and when it landed on Sansa, she chose dare. Sansa dared her to do a shot of tequila, which the girl did gladly. Arya had Robb reveal his most embarrassing childhood story when he picked Truth (how he cried like a baby when his favorite teddy bear was destroyed by the washing machine when he was 10, making the girls _coo_ , except Arya and Sansa, who laughed hysterically at the memory). Theon got challenged to do a handstand while drinking from a keg, making everyone laugh when he choked and spit beer everywhere. Jon’s turn had landed on Theon, and he knew better than to pick Dare—Theon would have him do something gross like smell someone’s boxer briefs or put a dirty sock in his mouth, so Jon chose Truth instead, which had him reveal what his latest porn search had been. _Horny redheads_ , if you must know. Stupid Theon.

Moving on, the girl to his left—Daenerys, her name was; Jon was right about it being something weird—picked a dare from Robb, but Jon wasn’t paying much attention because Sansa chose that very moment to reapply her lip gloss, making her lips look slick and inviting. It was even harder not to stare when Sansa’s turn landed on Theon, and the boy dared her to take off her bra under her dress. At least Robb gave him a whack on the back of the head for it, which he deserved, even if Jon appreciated the view of Sansa’s breasts on the outline of her dress and the subsequent blush on her cheeks.

The game went on, until it was Jon’s turn again, and this time, when he spun the bottle, it landed on Arya. He didn’t want to answer any more embarrassing questions, and he figured Robb’s little sister wouldn’t be too cruel if he picked Dare, so that’s what he did. Indeed, Jon was pleasantly surprised when she presented her challenge.

“I dare you to kiss the person you think is the prettiest at this party.”

It was an easy choice. Jon turned to his left. “Dany?”

“Yes?” the girl replied in a hopeful tone.

“Can you move? I’m trying to get to Sansa.”

He hadn’t meant it as a dig, but he knew it sounded like one when Theon burst into a pitiless laughter. Jon felt truly sorry for the girl, even decided to apologize later on, but as she moved aside to open up way for Sansa his mind couldn’t think of anything other than _her_.

This was the moment Jon had been dreaming of for _years_. His crush on his best friend’s sister had started back in the seventh grade, when he first went over to Robb’s house. Jon still remembered that day; how she was pretty, and nice, and smelled like lavender when she came close to ask him if he’d wanted freshly baked lemon cakes, too. From that moment on, Jon couldn’t imagine being interested in anyone else.

He couldn’t very well make a move on her, not with her being Robb’s friend—and _maybe_ Jon was a little chickenshit too, who cares? It was a delicate situation. He didn’t want to tell her how he felt, only to get rejected and be ashamed every time he went over to Robb’s to play videogames. It was better to keep it to himself.

But _this_ situation, however, was more than perfect. It was a bloody gift! He could kiss his best friend’s sister and long-time crush on a dare, and no one would think twice on it. Okay, maybe they would question the fact he chose her as the prettiest person in the party, but he could always say he was being objective—who _wouldn’t_ agree that Sansa was the prettiest girl they knew, honestly? The thought was laughable. She had to be the prettiest girl in their whole school, maybe even the city, too.

So Jon scooted closer, still sitting, and locked his eyes with Sansa’s clear blue ones before leaning in. He could see her eyelashes, the tiny freckles on her nose, her tongue poking out to wipe at her bottom lip before Jon met her halfway. The room felt ten times hotter when their lips met, and a hundred times more silent. There was nothing else but them; only Sansa; Sansa, and her soft lips melding with his. Jon desperately wanted to slip his tongue into her mouth and taste her further, but he also didn’t want to push his luck with her and ruin the moment—he might die if she stopped kissing him just now. He needed her like air.

She surprised him by sliding her tongue past his lips and touching his own, and Jon felt a pleasant rumble in his chest as he tasted a delicious mix of honey and raspberries and beer on her tongue. Somehow, it all blended perfectly; so much, that it might have been the best thing he had ever tasted. Sansa’s delicate fingers came up behind his head to thread through his curls and hold him closer, so Jon took the opportunity to do the same and finally feel her silky red strands between his fingers.

By the time they split up for air, Jon had forgotten where they were. Everyone in the circle stared at them in varying degrees of shock. Jon felt his cheeks warm as he looked back at Sansa. His chest filled with pride and appreciation at the look of her mussed up hair and puffy lips. Her eyes still had a hazy look to them, her lashes fanning at her cheeks as she stared at him in awe. She cleaned her throat before speaking.

“Jon, do you, _um_ …do you want to go for a walk by the pool?”

“Yes! I mean—yeah, sure. That would be cool.”

He rose first and offered his hand to help her up, and as they walked away, hand in hand, Theon gave out a low whistle.

They find a secluded space next to a shed in the backyard, where they can kiss for hours, until their breaths come out short and their lips are buzzing with the contact.

This was the _best_ party Jon has ever been dragged to.


End file.
